extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Iceland
Norse (930-999) Catholic (999-1262) Secular (1918-present)|tech_group = Western (930-1262, 1918-present)|government = Administrative Republic (930-1262) Constitutional Monarchy (1918-1945) Constitutional Republic (1945-present)|tag = ICE|rank = Duchy (930-1262) Kingdom (1918-present)|culture = Norwegian (930-1262, 1918-present)|capital = Reykjavik (370)|development = 10 (Present Day)}} Iceland is playable from January 1st, 930 to January 1st, 1262 and December 1st 1918 to the present. See also: Denmark, Norway, United States of America Strategy Present Day Iceland, due to it's poor size, economy, and location is a tricky country to play as. You, however, will never be the target of the AI's aggressiveness. Iceland can into Norway You have the "Nationalism" causes-beli on all the other Scandinavian nations, so you can use that to your advantage. For example, if Sweden destroys Norway in a war, that would be your time to strike. Save up cash to hire mercenaries to invade Norway (assuming they have little to no army/navy left). Improve relations with Sweden, Denmark, and Great Britain to avoid them going hostile or forming a coalition (very unlikely). Once you have all of the required Norwegian provinces, you will be able to form Norway! Uniting Scandinavia After you have formed Norway, you will gain permanent claims over the entire country (unless you're still Iceland, and you want an even harder challenge). Finland, Russia, or one of the Baltic nations, would be very helpful allies for annexing Denmark and Sweden. The same strategy applies: fabricate, declare war (nationalism CB), annex. Keep this up and eventually you will have Scandinavia in no time! Decisions Form Scandinavia Requirements: * Primary Culture is in the Scandinavian Culture Group * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union * Scandinavia does not exist * Administrative Technology is at least 65 * Is not a Subject Nation * Is not a Nomad Nation * At Peace * Owns Core: ** Stockholm (1) ** Skane (6) ** Vastergotland (7) ** Sjaelland (12) ** Jylland (15) ** Akershus (17) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Scandinavia * Gain 10 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the Scandinavian Region * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Norway Requirements: * Primary Culture is Norwegian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** European Union ** Scandinavia * Norway does not exist * Is Not a a Nomad Nation * Is Not a Subject Nation * At Peace * Owns Cores On: ** Akershus (17) ** Trondelag (20) ** Halogaland (21) ** Bergenshus (23) ** Agder (24) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Norway * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain permanent claim to Northern, Eastern, and Western Norway areas * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Form Iceland Requirements: * Has never formed Iceland * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** Ottoman Empire ** Byzantine Empire ** European Union ** Rome * Iceland does not exist * Is Not a Colonial Nation * Is Not a a Nomad Nation * Is Not a Subject Nation * At Peace * Owns 4 or less provinces * Owns Cores On: ** Reykjavik (370) ** Akureyri (371) Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Iceland * Change primary culture to Norwegian * If capital is not in the Subarctic Islands Area: ** Capital moves to Reykjavik * Culture in capital changes to Norwegian * Reykjavik gains 1 Base Tax and 1 Base Production * Akureyri gains 1 Base Tax and 1 Base Production Icelandic Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Attrition for Enemies # +10% Morale of Armies Ideas: # North Sea Fishing: +20% National Manpower Modifier # Recolonize Vinland: +1 Colonists # The Freezing North: -10% Land Attrition # Icelandic Sagas: +1 Yearly Prestige # Natural Harbors: +20% Naval Force Limit Modifier # The Althing: +0.5 Yearly Republican Tradition # Icelandic Heritage: +50% Hostile Core-Creation Cost On Us Ambitions: # -25% Core-Creation Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Norse countries Category:Secular countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Western countries Category:Formable nations Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Administrative Republics Category:Present Day Category:Allies (WW2) Category:Duchy (Rank) Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:NATO Category:Nordic countries